


Prank Gone Wrong

by Timelord_Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Online Dating, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelord_Oncer/pseuds/Timelord_Oncer
Summary: Roni Mills decided to set Weaver up on a dating app thinking his reaction would be funny however he gets an almost immediate match which he messages in front of Roni. Weaver wound up getting date after date and as revenge brought them to Roni's bar which drove the bartender mad with jealousy.





	Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tweet I saw and it took me too long to write it :')  
> Sorry this is rather short I'll try make the next one longer.

It started as a joke. A simple prank during a slow work day. There were a couple of regulars sitting at the back of the bar, a table of four men and across the bar from them were a couple young women talking and giggling while playing on their phones. Roni was bored and drifting of daydreaming when she heard one of the young women calling her. She assumed they wanted a refill and so she walks over to the table “what can I get ya” she asks with a polite smile. The two women look between each other giggling slightly, they were clearly at least tipsy edging their way to getting drunk. 

One woman looks to Roni stifling her giggles “you're single right? We were just wondering because we're having a debate on whether Tinder is a good app or not”  
Roni stops frozen for a moment Tinder, she'd heard of it of course but never tried the app herself. She was just about to speak up in response when none other than Detective Weaver walks in with his usual smug smirk. Roni turns back to the women “sorry I've never tried it” she tells them “can I get you anything else?”

One of the women, Roni had eventually been told their names were Abigail and Melissa, speaks up in response “you should try Tinder” Melissa slurs before downing the last shot they had sitting on their table, between them they must have drank about 30 shots.  
Roni merely brushes it off with a chuckle “I may check it out, but right now I'm working” she says simply in order to end the conversation. She then turns and heads back to the bar pouring out a few more shots for the women.

After delivering the drinks to Melissa and Abigail she walks back to the counter where Weaver sat “get me a scotch will ya” he says to her, Roni rolls her eyes but doesn't bother responding merely pouring a glass of scotch she slides it to him “have you ever considered internet dating?” she asks him curiously unable to the get the conversation with the drunk women out of her mind. Weaver gives her a look as though he thought she was insane “dating sites are ridiculous are you really one of those pathetic women that believes in the made up statistics that these things actually work”  
Roni rolls her eyes “you're just saying that because you're worried that if you were to put yourself out there you may not get any responses” she says snarkily. When Weaver excuses himself to use the men's room she spots his phone left lying on the counter and a mischievous thought comes to mind Detective Weaver seemed so against dating sites let's see how he'd react being signed up for one.

The app downloaded surprisingly fast and after inputting the limited information she had on Weaver into the sign up as quickly as she could, she slips the phone back to its originally place as Weaver returns to the counter. Weaver frowns “what were you doing with my phone?” he questions.  
Roni decides to play dumb hoping he was just being suspicious and didn't actually see her touching it “I don't know what you mean, I've just been working” she says shrugging. Weavers rolls his eyes clearly not fooled by her response “cut the innocent act Roni I saw you put it back on the counter, you're not as sly as you think” he tells her with a slight chuckle. Roni sighs knowing she could no longer keep denying it, she was caught in the act “well fuck it, may as well tell you....I made you an account on a dating app” she says with a playful smirk gracing her luscious red lips. 

Weaver picks up his phone looking at the new app now sitting on his home-screen and clicks on it, he looks at the profile she'd set up “there's more than one use for these handcuffs I own?” he questions quoting what she'd written in his bio on the app. He then scrolls through the app “what do I do?” he can't help but ask curiously, Roni watches him chewing on her lip slightly “from what I believe you simply swipe right if you like them and left if you don't as far as I am aware” she informs him.

Weaver watches her was she....nervous? He wasn't sure why but for some reason Roni seemed rather worried over his interest in the app. He smirks deciding to try out the app and see how Roni reacts, he swipes through the options, swiping left mainly, however one of the few times he swiped right a ping noise sounded and a screen popped up claiming he'd found a match “so what do I do now?” he asks showing the screen to Roni more to annoy her than anything else “you've got a message” she says and Weaver turns the phone back to face himself, the screen had now changed to show the username of the woman he'd matched with and a simple message of “hey cutie”.

Roni watches him respond and that is where Roni's torment began. She made a mistake adding him to that damn app.


End file.
